1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation display device, a scroll display controlling method and a tangible computer-readable recording medium for displaying display items on a screen by scrolling the display area of the window (for carrying out the scroll display of the display items).
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, it is known that a portable phone terminal or a portable terminal device has a function to start up application programs stored in the terminal or the device and to carry out the operation for files by operating the display screen while a user watches the display screen. As an example, the function referred to as the flick scroll for carrying out the scroll display of the display items relating to an electronic mail, the Internet, a game function or the like on the display screen of the portable phone terminal, by carrying out the flick operation for the display screen, is known.
Further, the following display control device for displaying thumbnail images based on the image data on a display unit, is known. In the display control device, the arrangement of the thumbnail images is determined by setting the order in which the thumbnail images are arranged on the display unit on the basis of the shooting date information or the shooting place information and the like attached to the image data. Then, the thumbnail images of which the scroll display is carried out are stopped in accordance with the definite change of the shooting date information or the shooting place information (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-129020).
However, in case that when a user carries out the print or the facsimile transmission of a plurality of files or data stored in a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory or stored in folders on a network by using an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral), the process for the print or the facsimile transmission of some of the files or data has been carried out, the user does not know which file or data has been processed. It is troublesome for the user to find the file or data to be processed.
By applying the above-mentioned flick scroll, the user can carry out the scroll display of the display items on the screen and intuitively recognize the display items quickly. On the other hand, because the speed of the scroll display depends on the user's force for the flick operation, it is difficult to finely control the user's force for the flick operation in order to search the intended display item. That is, when the user excessively applies the force to the screen, the display area for the display items is scrolled at an overspeed. On the other hand, when the user's force is too little, the display area for the display items is only slightly scrolled and then the scroll display is stopped. Therefore, it is difficult to find out the intended display item from the screen. It was required to master the fine control of the force for the flick operation.
On the other hand, in the display control device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-129020, the scroll display of the thumbnail window is stopped in accordance with the change of the predetermined condition, such as the shooting date or the shooting place. In this display control device, even though the user wants to search the intended display item, in case that the predetermined condition is changed, the scroll display is stopped. That is, even though the user continues to push an operation button for carrying out the scroll display, in case that the predetermined condition which is previously set is changed, the scroll display is stopped. Therefore, the above display control device was not suitable when the user searched the intended display item.